Mike and Zoey
, moments before the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom comes between them.]] This article focuses on the interactions between Mike and Zoey. Overview Mike and Zoey interact from the moment they meet on the way to the island and are both placed on the Mutant Maggots. They appear to get along rather easily from the get-go, with Zoey seeing him as a sweet guy and Mike seeing her as a nice, good girl. However, due to Mike's multiple personality disorder, the way he sees Zoey changes when one of his other selves takes control. Mike tries to explain it to Zoey as it being an act, but it becomes even more difficult when Vito, a more masculine, aggressive side, begins to make moves on fellow teammate Anne Maria, bringing stress between the two. Even after Anne Maria left, Mike's personalities would still show up and confuse Zoey. However, in Grand Chef Auto, Mike finally reveals his multiple personality disorder to Zoey (after conquering them) and she accepts them. From here on, they officially start their relationship. In the next season, the two of them were still a couple and are once again placed on the same team. However, Zoey begins to worry about Mike's recent change of behavior and his inability to change to his alternate personalities. After being warned about his evil alter, Mal, by Duncan, Zoey begins to have second thoughts about Mike. Initially, she believes Mike is still in control after he saves her but she eventually finds the truth about him when she discovers a DVD containing Mal's path of destruction during the entire season. Despite this, Zoey decides to bring Mike to the final two with her, hoping she can find a way to restore him. After Mike resets his brain, getting rid of all of his multiple personalities, he gains full control of his body and reunites with Zoey, sharing their first and second kiss. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Promo/Cast Picture In the Promo/Cast picture, Mike is seen with his arm around Zoey's left shoulder. Opening sequence Mike and Zoey are seen in a raft on a waterfall. Zoey appears to be irritated, while Mike is shown as his alternate personality, Svetlana. As they come closer to the edge, Mike and Zoey are scared to fall off. They both land on a log which is seen being lifted by Lightning. The log underneath Lightning breaks and falls due to the weight capacity, and all three fall off-screen. At the end of the sequence, Zoey and Mike are seen at the campfire ceremony, sitting together, gazing into each other's eyes (similar to Gwen and Trent's part in the Total Drama Island sequence). They hold each other's hands until Chef Hatchet comes between them holding the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom in a pair of pliers, which leaves them both stunned, causing them to move away awkwardly from each other. Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! When arriving on the yacht, Zoey elbows Mike, asking him if he can actually believe that they're on the show. Mike responds saying "Yeah, it's beautiful," while looking into Zoey's eyes. The romantic moment is then interrupted when Lightning pops up between them. After the yacht they are on were destroyed by Chris, Staci starts drowning, and Zoey and Mike swim over to help her. As they see each other, they insist that one another go save her first. Staci grabs Mike's head and pulls him into the water, while Zoey watches in fear. After a few seconds, Zoey dives in to get them. When Zoey pops up from the surface, she is seen holding Mike, who is holding Staci. In the confessional, Mike explains how really nice Zoey is and doubts that she will ever go out with a guy like him because of his disorder. While Zoey is talking with Dawn, Mike is seen still gazing at her. Later, when Chris reveals the team names, a "massive animal" approaches from the distance, knocking down every tree in its path. While all the campers are horrified, Mike and Zoey are holding onto each other. While doing the challenge, Mike breaks out into an old man personality. Zoey is noticeably confused, and in the confessional, she thinks that Mike is doing some sort of comedy routine. When the Mutant Maggots cut down the totem, they go on top of it and ride down the hills and lake to the cabins. When Zoey slips off the totem and is barely hanging onto the back, Mike switches out of his old man personality when Zoey calls his name for help. He barely managed to grab her hand just as she lost her grip, and pulled her back up. Zoey clings onto Mike's back and thanks him. After the Maggots are declared the winners, Zoey is seen carrying Mike while they all weakly cheer for their victory. Truth or Laser Shark Zoey and Mike converse at the beginning of the episode about action movies. Mike is surprised that she likes them and jokingly tells Zoey that, if she likes action films, he may have to marry her. While everyone was bickering about the challenge, Zoey was seen comforting Mike after he was slapped by Jo. Later, they share a moment when their hands touch while passing along the maggot for the challenge, which is interrupted by the maggot throwing up onto Mike's face. Ice Ice Baby Zoey and Mike seem to be enjoying each other's company during breakfast, even when Chester pops up in the middle of it. Zoey confesses that Mike is the perfect combination of "hot" and "smart," which she thought didn't exist, comparing this combo to "Perfect Hair" or "Unicorns." When Zoey almost falls off of the tree branch she was clinging to, Mike pulls her back up. They both smile at each other before being knocked off by a bunch of rocks that Lightning kicked down. During the capture the flag snow ball fight, Mike warns Zoey about Scott since he believes that Scott is "psycho." Later, during the snow fort challenge, Mike switches to a new personality, Vito, and starts to act full of himself and walk around without a shirt and gelled-back hair. This makes Anne Maria attracted to him, and Zoey looks especially concerned. At one point, when Zoey tried to approach "Vito," he shoved her away roughly saying that if she wanted to touch him, she would have to make an appointment. In the confessional, Mike admits that this personality is very hard to control, and worries about him re-emerging in the future. Finders Creepers kissing.]] Both Mike and Zoey confess to an attraction to one another in the confessional. First, Zoey said that Mike is so sweet and she loves that he always encourages other people positively. She also said that she thinks Mike's comedy routine is weird, but she added "nobody's perfect." Then, Mike says that Zoey is the only thing he thinks of, when he's in control. Zoey gets kidnapped early on in the competition, which causes Mike to search for her everywhere. Mike only stops when he falls off a high tree and lands on a tombstone and turns into Vito. Mike and Anne Maria make out in front of Zoey, held tied up on a spiderweb, and yells at them to stop. Zoey shrieking in terror is enough to make Mike come back to himself and notice all the tied up contestants. He starts climbing the wall to try and reach them, but slides back down instead. He thinks it is hopeless until Svetlana comes out to leap up onto the web, landing right next to Zoey. At the elimination ceremony, Zoey appears to be disappointed and heartbroken after seeing Mike kissing Anne Maria in front of her and Mike's face shows that he feels the situation is extremely awkward, and does not sit next to Zoey, but next to Anne Maria. Backstabbers Ahoy! Zoey confronts Mike about kissing Anne Maria during the first part of the challenge, with Zoey stepping on the air hose Mike was pumping for Jo. Mike explains that when he gets into character, he sometimes loses control. And he tells Zoey that she is the greatest girl he has ever met, which touched Zoey. He says he will try to tone it down which Zoey accepts until Vito appears again and begins to flirt with Anne Maria. Zoey walks off by herself and thinks until she is interrupted by Dawn. Dawn explains that the Mike part of Mike really likes Zoey, which makes Zoey happy, but confused by the statement. Dawn disappears before she can ask her what she meant by it. Runaway Model Mike compliments Zoey on her hair, but Zoey is still mad at him and states that Vito would like Anne Maria's hair. In the confessional Zoey says that she thought Mike was nice and is confused on who he really likes. Mike in the confessional realizes that their relationship is suffering because of his multiple personalities. Later, Mike, as Chester, is annoyed that Anne Maria and Zoey took too long to apply make up on Jo, so he pushes them aside and finishes the job. Later, as his normal self, he asks Zoey what had they done to Jo's face. After Scott moved to their team, Mike felt disturbed when Scott interacts with Zoey. A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste When Mike turns into Manitoba Smith he calls Zoey pretty, but he implies that women are naturally scared, annoying Zoey and Anne Maria. Zoey tackled Mike in happiness when they were reunited in the mine. During the last few seconds of the challenge, Mike went back to save Zoey and Cameron. Mike wanted to tell Zoey about his secret because he thought certain doom would strike them, until Brick saved all three. Mike, Zoey and Cameron saluted Brick off the island in a show of gratitude. The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean After Mike found a fedora hat, and turned into Manitoba Smith, he was talking to Zoey. When Mike returned to his normal self, Zoey admits she likes his Mike persona the best. She explains why she likes him, the fact that he keeps changing characters makes it hard to know him. When their team was being attacked by a mutant alligator, Mike helped Zoey climb a tree to escape it. Cameron notes that it is Zoey that causes Mike to become himself when in another personality. Zoey was annoyed when she thought that Vito came back after Mike got stuck on a thorn which Cameron helped Mike get back to normal. Cameron advised Mike that he should tell the truth which Mike said that he will in ten years. After the Mutant Maggots lost, Mike asked Zoey to vote for Scott, but did not pressure her. Throughout this episode Scott planted seeds of doubt about Mike's trustworthiness in Zoey's mind. Grand Chef Auto Because Chris destroyed the Mutant Maggots lodging, Zoey is forced to dig through the rubble to find clothes. Mike finds a pair of Brick's boots and gives them to her. When she falls, he catches her, which she is shown to be extremely grateful for. Throughout the episode, Mike attempts to help Zoey whenever she is in trouble, but Scott stops him and forces Mike to help him instead or else Scott will tell Zoey about Mike's alternate personalities. Afraid that Zoey will not like him because of his disorder, Mike does what he is told. At the totem pole, Mike disobeys Scott's orders to help Zoey, but Scott rips his shirt causing him to turn to Vito. Upon hearing his interest in Anne Maria again, Zoey becomes angry and chased Mike and Scott to the final landmark. Once she reached the Mt. Chrismore, Zoey scolds Mike that they are through, only to realize that he is unconscious. Moments later, Mike start hitting himself, concerning Zoey. Zoey then learns from Cameron that Mike is fighting his other personalities for control. Upon hearing Zoey's voice, Mike gains the power and confidence needed to defeat Chester, Svetlana, Vito and Manitoba and is cured of his disorder. Mike wakes up and explains his problem to Zoey who actually accepts his disorder as it means that there are more Mikes for her to like. Their relationship was put on a hold as Scott choose Mike to take the Hurl of Shame. Before he leaves, Mike gave Zoey his medallion to remember him. As they are about to have their first kiss, Chris interrupts them by hurling Mike off the island. Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon As revenge for eliminating Mike in the previous episode, Zoey commands the mutant goats to fire at Scott in Mike's name. She had earlier sworn to get even with Scott for having gotten him eliminated, declaring that he needed to pay. Eat, Puke and Be Wary In one of her confessionals in this episode, she states that Mike's elimination is one of the reasons why she wants to quit the show. Later on, when the necklace that Mike gave her breaks, Zoey goes insane, ready to take over the competition and vows revenge on Scott and Chef. Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown When the eliminated contestants are first introduced, Mike and Zoey are sitting next to each other and staring romantically at each other. They both support Cameron, and are also two of his most vocal supporters. When the mutant animals go on a rampage, Mike quickly pulls Zoey to safety. He is seen with his arm around her for the rest of the episode. Total Drama All-Stars Promo/Cast Picture The two of them are seen smiling at each other. Opening sequence Mike and Zoey are about to kiss by the campfire, but they're interrupted by Sierra and her camera. Heroes vs. Villains Mike and Zoey are revealed to be returning this season. When Zoey is introduced, she jumps after him screaming his name. They are both placed on the Heroic Hamsters. When questioning who should be in charge of the stroller, Zoey suggests that Mike do it. During the challenge, Zoey wishes Mike luck, kissing him on the cheek. Lovestruck, he then falls into the water, close to a group of hungry sharks. She saves him by hitting them with rocks, using Mike's medallion as a sling. The other contestants amazed, Zoey explains to everyone that she owes Mike for all the times he saved her. Mike then wishes Zoey luck in the challenge, even though she does not need it. Their team eventually loses, but they both get marshmallows, for Lindsay is the one eliminated. Evil Dread Mike is Manitoba Smith for most of this episode, due to the challenge of digging to find puzzle pieces. Manitoba flirts with Zoey throughout the challenge and even asks her out at one point. Zoey gently declines saying she is in a relationship with Mike. Manitoba is not sad or upset at the rejection and compliments Mike on finding a "loyal" girl. When Mike is accidentally hit in the head with a shovel by Scott, Zoey is the first to be concerned and tells him he needs to rest. Mike assures her that he is okay and goes back to the challenge. The two later clasp hands and cheer together when the Hamsters win immunity for the first time in the season. Zoey is also the first person to notice Mal's early stages of rising, when Mike is laughing at Sam's jellyfish sting and at the elimination ceremony when the personality mentions taking down everyone. Food Fright When the Hamsters win the challenge, Mike and Zoey embrace in a hug. Moon Madness Zoey is concerned for Mike since she saw him trip Cameron, breaking his glasses. She strongly denies that Mike would do such a thing, especially since Mike and Cameron are friends. During the challenge, Mal put his arm around Zoey's shoulders so no one will suspect that Mike is not in control. She catches him in a lie but cannot definitively prove that Mike is evil. No One Eggspects The Spanish Opposition Mike visits the girls' side of the cabin to offer Zoey a slice of apple. Zoey is noticeably scared and in the confessional she says she loves Mike, but ever since she saw him break Cameron's glasses she wonders who he really is. Mike notices that Zoey is pulling away, but believes that may be best due to his current internal conflict. During the challenge, Mike and Zoey reconfirm their feelings for each other and decide to work together to find eggs. Mike wants Zoey to hit him in the head in hopes it will reset his personalities, but Zoey says to wait and see what Cameron says. After the challenge, Mike hits himself with a boulder because he wants Zoey to be safe. This action, however, causes Mal to be able to fully take control of Mike. Suckers Punched Zoey acts a little distant and unsure of Mike after Duncan tells her that Mike went to juvie and may have an evil personality. Mal pretends to be Mike by complimenting Zoey and even reminding Chris that Zoey has an advantage, which she is thankful for. Zoey is worried when Duncan brings up the idea that Mike might not be the real personality, not wanting it to be true. You Regatta Be Kidding Me Zoey is still cautious of Mike because she is unsure if he does have an evil personality. She allows him in her and Cameron's alliance for the finale. In the confessional, she tries to convince herself that Mike is the real personality and not an alternate and asks the tarot cards she made to back up her thought. To test if Mike is really Mike she purposely puts herself in danger during the boat race. Mike hears Zoey's cries for help and does manage to regain control of his body momentarily. This action is short-lived since Mal forces his way back, leaving Mike in the subconscious. Mal does help Zoey, only for the reasoning that everyone will become suspicious otherwise, but stalls before doing so. When Mal does save her, Zoey believes he is Mike while Mal thinks Zoey is gullible. Zeek And Ye Shall Find Early in the episode, Mike and Zoey continue to team up with Cameron, and Gwen later inserts herself into the group as well. Zoey leaves the boys when Gwen falls into a hole, and after she is captured, she hopes that Mike is all right. The Obsta-Kill Kourse Still pretending to be Mike, Mal convinces Zoey not to trust Alejandro and to help him to vote Alejandro off that night as revenge for what he did to Cameron in the previous episode. While Zoey believes him, she becomes suspicious when Mal summons Svetlana at one point, since Mike told her himself he was unable to access his other personalities. She is further convinced that Mike may not be who she thinks he is when she hears Alejandro calling him "Mal." To make sure Alejandro will be eliminated that night, Mal grabs hold on him while they are sliding down the zipline, allowing Zoey to win invincibility. Zoey invites Mal to stay with her at the Spa Hotel in order to keep a closer watch on him. Sundae Muddy Sundae Zoey's suspicions of Mike are raised again because of Alejandro's warning from the last episode, coupled with the fact that Mike is acting strangely. When she sees Mike tearing the room apart looking for something, she is visibly worried, but he quickly brushes it off. In the confessional, Mal notes that Zoey is becoming suspicious of him and tries to make her relinquish it. After Mike reveals Courtney's elimination chart, Zoey questions why he is acting "mean," to which he replies that the two of them are outnumbered and they need to take out Courtney. Mike is able to convince Zoey to win the challenge so they can go to the Spa Hotel together. However, Chris reveals that the winner can not take a guest anymore. Zoey apologizes to Mike since she could not uphold her promise. The Bold and the Booty-ful Thanks to Alejandro's stolen DVD, Zoey finally realizes that Mal has been in control of Mike throughout most of the season. Mal believes that she is still fooled at first, but quickly picks up on her change of attitude. While Zoey has no interaction with the antagonist during the challenge, Mike faces the subject of their relationship inside his subconscious. He, along with Chester, Svetlana, and Vito, meet an enslaved Manitoba, who is burning Mike's dreams on orders from Mal. The most notable is one where the couple kisses in the rain, which Mike is extremely happy to see. Upon its destruction, Mike is livid and declares that the first thing he will do when he gains back control of his body is "give Zoey a real kiss." When Zoey gets to choose who to take to the finale, she clarifies that it is Mike she wants to come with her and not Mal. She ultimately chooses Mal, because she doesn't want to leave Mike before he may regain control. The Final Wreck-ening Zoey angrily tells Mal that she is aware of his true identity. As Mal sighs in relief, having grown exhausted from "pretending to be that boring," he asks her what she saw in Mike. Zoey shoots back that she prefers "boring Mike over evil Mal any day." Mal then smiles and whispers in her ear that her boyfriend is never coming back. In the confessional, Zoey tries to convince herself that that's only what he wants her to believe. Mal later attempts to drown her during the challenge. After a short scene inside his brain, during which he finally claims victory over Mal, Mike hears Zoey screaming for help. He punches out Fang while she wonders who is in control. He smiles and reassures her that, with his personalities gone, he is "all Mike, all the time." Zoey remains unsure, but genuinely wants to believe him. After he asks her where the medallion is, she screams in excitement and they kiss twice within seconds. As they hold each other, Zoey declares that it's "game on," and they both turn back to the challenge. In both endings, the one who ranks second is proud of the other's win. They run to hug each other as the island begins to sink, courtesy of a grave mistake by Chef Hatchet. Mike and Zoey are last seen with Gwen and Cameron on a piece of a cabin. Mike asks if they want to do another season. All visibly annoyed, they yell back, "No!" Erin's Total Magical Adventure Pilot Logo Loco-Motive Talent Show Action DarkWing Buggy Treasure of Duckberg The Fearing House ETMA Aftermath Skultimate Frights Freaky Princess/Pauper Soul Switch Wake the Hotel of the Dead Bratzacadabra! Sweet Fashion Family Décor Party Pranking Nether-Of-Them ETMA Aftermath II To Catch a Fairy Summerfic Inventions Cosplaying and Karaoke-Pop The Most Dangerous Cure Hunt My Little Cutie Talent Workers Trivia *They were first two contestants of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island to use the confessional. *This relationship was in a love triangle with Anne Maria and Mike. **This couple along with Anne Maria and Mike forms the second love triangle of the series with the first being Duncan with Gwen and Courtney. ***Both of these love triangles feature one male and two females. ***This can be considered the Duncan and Gwen counterpart of the love triangle as the female is attracted to the male's sweet side. ***Coincidentally, both females are being called "pasty" by the male (although it was Vito, not Mike, who did so). ***Gwen and Zoey had their love rival kiss their lover before they did (mainly because Gwen had interest in a different person before she had feelings for Duncan). ***In the end, both Duncan and Mike chose Gwen and Zoey over their love rival. *This is the fifth couple whose kiss is interrupted before being separated with the others being Gwen and Trent and Bridgette and Geoff in Total Drama Island, Izzy and Owen in Total Drama Action, and Lindsay and Tyler in Total Drama World Tour. *They were both eliminated by a sole vote in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. **Mike was eliminated by Scott in Grand Chef Auto while Zoey was eliminated by Lightning in The Enchanted Franken-Forest. **They are the only couple to never have been eliminated in a majority vote. *This is the second couple from the new cast to compete in Skatoony. **Additionally, both are the only Total Drama contestants to be featured in a holiday episode. ***Mike competed in a Halloween episode. ***Zoey competed in a Christmas episode. *This is the second finalists to be on the same team together. The first being Gwen and Owen. *This is the second pair of finalists to not consists of a tough contestant competing against a goofy contestant. *This is the third couple in which both members reach the finale at one point in the series. The first being Duncan and Gwen and Alejandro and Heather. **This is also the second couple to reach the finale together, with the first being Alejandro and Heather. *This couple is one of the six couples that are still currently together with the others being Alejandro and Heather, Beth and Brady, Bridgette and Geoff, Dakota and Sam, and Lindsay and Tyler. See also Category:Interaction Category:Relationships